Chad Robertson
''Robertson Family '' '' '' 'This is Me' My name is Chad Spencer Robertson. I was born in Tulsa, Oklahoma on March 14, 1992. I attended Bixby High School where I graduated in 2010. I have one brother and one sister. My brother Shane, 29, is married to Jennifer and they have a two-year-old son named Presley. They live in Broken Arrow, OK. My sister Kara, 28, is married to Jared Hale and they have a three-year-old son named Jude. They live in Bixby, OK. I still live with my parents, Mark and Laurie, when I am not at school. They also live in Broken Arrow. I am a junior and an Advertising Major. I hope to help out in the family business when I graduate college. My favorite activities include playing basketball, hanging out with my girlfriend and nephews, and watching sports. 'These are My Roots' I am fortunate enough to be very close to my family on both sides. Our roots are firmly planted in the Tulsa area, but they stretch north through Arkansas and Iowa once you study the history. I am 100% Caucasian-American, and that ethnicity is what my great grandparents were as well. My dad's father Ted Robertson married Anna Kate Spencer (my middle name's origin). My grandpa Ted is from Tulsa and Anna Kate is from Northwest Arkansas . My grandma Anna Kate passed away at the age of 58, in 1992 following a long battle with cancer. I only knew her for 2 weeks but it was long enough for her to notice that I am her only grandchild with her brown eyes. Ted still resides in Tulsa, OK at the age of 81, and has since remarried Joann Wilson Robertson. When Ted was only a teenager, his father, Willard, was killed by a train working as a Frisco Railway brakeman. Battling with the loss of his father, Ted left home and joined the United States Navy. His mother, Wathena, was part of our lives until her death in 2002. Anna Kate's mother, Vesta was also from Arkansas and lived well past her daughter until 2008. Her father, Ferbin died many years before that in 1975. My mom's side of the family includes her parents, Philip Barre Hartman and Shirley Nelle Rogers. Shirley is from Northwest Arkansas, while Phil was born and raised in Iowa. My grandma Shirley was born to her mother Olena Florence and her father Walter Edward Rogers. They both passed away years before I was born, both leaving a strong legacy of Christian faith. My grandpa Phil was born in Iowa to Thelma Leta and Phillip Carl Hartman, they also passed years before I was born. My grandpa Phil's father died when he was only 11 years old. Phil ran away from home about that time and went from home to home ending up in a boys home. Soon after that, he joined the United States Coast Guard stationed in Hawaii shortly after the Pearl Harbor attack. He met my grandma Shirley while visiting his mother in Arkansas, as she was their new neighbor. They married three months later and were together every day for 60 years until his death last summer in 2012. Shirley is currently residing in Bixby, OK. with her whole family living close by. My great grandma Oleana had a sister who married a full blooded Cherokee in Jay, Ok. These distant relatives are the only ones I know of who are a different ethnicity than me. 'Grounded in Faith' My family has always been religous as long as I can remember. My grandparents on both sides have been active members at Assembly of God churches for many years in various parts of Northeast Oklahoma. Many years ago, my dad's grandmother, Wathena, was part of a group who founded Capitol Hill Assembly in Tulsa, OK. That church eventually became Woodlake Assembly of God, which is where my parents, siblings, and myself were raised. This church became a huge factor in this part of the country for many years as it pertains to missions giving and local outreach. Our faith is based solely on the Bible and its teachings, and is a result of the Pentecostal movement. While the roots of the church are Pentecostal, it is not the same as what many think of when they hear that word. At our church, the girls were not required to wear skirts, not wear make-up, etc. We were just like everyone else. Some of the key learnings I experienced in church was how to treat everyone as an equal, despite differences. The Bible tells us to look at more than just the exterior of a person, and that is what me and my family try to do. I believe that is why the Assembly of God church is so focused on foreign missions. All races, genders, and ethnicities are welcome at any Assembly of God church. One thing I remember in our church was the important role that many women played. Men were primarily the head pastor, but women were often at the pulpit speaking and singing in leadership roles. Today, my immediate family (including myself) has switched to more non-denominational churches, but the belief system is nearly identicaly to what we grew up hearing. My grandparents still attend Assembly of God churches. 'Business Sense' The Robertson side of my family owns a company in Tulsa called Robertson Tire Company . Robertson Tire was founded in 1962 by my grandfather Ted. It began as a small two-bay tire shop near downtown Tulsa. The goal was to provide the most honest service in town, at a great price. Fresh off our 50th anniversary in 2012, the company is now a leading auto and tire service center chain in this part of the country. With 11 retail locations and one wholesale division in Northeast Oklahoma, Robertson was named one of North America's Top Auto Shops in 2010 by the very popular Tire Review magazine. Many lessons have been taught to me by my family through this business. My dad and uncle currently run the business, while my grandpa has retired. My brother and brother-in-law also work in the business. While it has been a blessing to us financially and professionally, the most valuable part of the business lies in the lessons we've learned as it grows. One key element to growing a successful business is being open to all walks of life. Whether it is a customer walking in the door, or a prospective employee filling out an application, we have learned that you can not discriminate nor should you. To be a successful American business, you must hire all types of people. Diversity, whether it be gender, race, religion, is what helps a business stay grounded through different trials and issues. It is very valuable to have many different viewpoints whether it be in the tire shop, in the board room, or even just the customers themselves. We have employees who have worked for us many years. One of which is a woman who has managed our office for over 30 years now. We also known for being a business in town which women feel comfortable visiting because we are honest, trustworthy, and do great work without taking advantage of anyone. 'In Summary' All in all, I think it's safe to say that while my history isn't as diverse as some, I have been lucky enough to learn about diversity through life lessons, religion, and our family business. I have never been a person who is judgemental towards those around me. It's just not something I was raised doing. Whether it was going to visit my dad at work, or going to church on the weekends, I saw all walks of life living happy, normal lives just like me. Women can play such important roles, just like men, in churches and businesses. Women have different viewpoints than men do, and they relate to certain topics better than men. So their opinions and expertise is crucial to any successful group. This goes the same for other races and ethnicities. My roots are very caucasion American, but I do have some Native American family on my mom's side. We've never seen color when we visit them for family reunions; we've just seen family who we love and respect like anyone else. I look forward to graduating college (where I've also learned a lot about diversity) and going to work for my family's business. I predict that as the nation's population becomes more diverse, so will the customer-base and so will our employees. For that, I am thankful. Like I said, without diversity, we wouldn't be where we are today. Click here to see my family tree: http://familyecho.com/?p=START&c=ep3sjk9j06&f=482884241629518659 Ted and Anna kate.jpg|Ted Robertson (grandpa) Anna Kate Robertson (grandma) Shirley and Phil.jpg|Shirley Hartman (grandma) Phil Hartman (grandpa) Train article.jpg|Great Grandpa article from when he was killed rob tire old.jpg|My Grandpa and the first Robertson Tire in 1962 Grandpa Hartman.jpg|My Grandpa Phil in the Coast Guard Ted Navy.jpg|My Grandpa Ted in the Navy Capitol Hill.jpg|Capitol Hill Assembly of God, where it all started. Category:Students Category:Students Category:Students Category:Students Category:Students